Singalians
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Singalians attack by stealth from the deep desert, appearing as if by magic." The Singalians are nomadic slavers who still live in tribes. They openly and brazenly kidnap people off the streets of Singal and villages with little law enforcement, to sell as slaves. They also attack caravans for slaves and loot. They maintain their headquarter in Singal, coordinating their forces to keep up with the ever increasing demand for slaves. The Singalians have a code of honor, death before retreat. However, that does not mean that they are suicidal, as they won't give their lives for someone they perceive as unfit to die for. However, should their commander flee in battle, all those under his or her command will lose their honor as well. When the player arrives in Pendor, the Singalians will try to take him/her prisoner if possible, and are very hostile to the player. You start with -30 relation with them, and it can be a long grind to get into the positive with them. Importantly, Singalians will side with D'Shar lord should a battle occur. However, in times of peace, they will also repel and attack caravans from other kingdoms that try to reach Singal (and other D'Shar cities in smaller measure), harming this way Singal's Prosperity. Troops The Singalians' color is Copper Rose. The troop tree is one of the most simple, with 3 troops but all linked. Their troops are made up of horsemen and light infantry. Leading the bands of slavers are the female Singalian Temptresses, supported by the male Singalian Horsemen. Both of these troops are mounted archers, and they excel in the wide open desert of the D'Shar territory. They are also supported by the Singalian Spearmen, who specialize in halting cavalry. The spearmen also fare decently against low tier infantry. Spawns Singalians will mostly be around Singal, and have little-to-no enemies in times where the D'Shar is on peace or attacking another kingdom. They will not help the D'Shar from the Inquisition as Inquisition doesn't see them as targets, and the Singalians are quite happy to remain neutral to them. Their spawns are not so common, but they do last usually for long: Burilgi the Usurper - their only Unique Spawn: * Burilgi the Usurper * 25-100 Omen Seeker * 200-300 Singalian Horseman * 100-200 Singalian Spearman * 50-100 D'Shar Outlaw Chieftain * 50-100 Singalian Temptress Firuz and his Singalian Slavers - their Mercenary Company: * Firuz and his Singalian Slavers * 50-100 Singalian Temptress * 80-150 Singalian Horseman * 80-160 Singalian Spearman Singalian Sellsword Company - their Outlawed Company: * 10-50 Singalian Temptress * 50-100 Singalian Horseman * 50-100 Singalian Spearman Singalian Slavers - their patrols (that will grow to small warbands as game progresses) * 3-6 Singalian Temptress * 5-30 Singalian Horseman * 10-50 Singalian Spearman They may roam around the desert and sometimes even into the outskirts of Empire, Sarleon and Fierdsvain lands. Trivia * Ediz is a singalian, and he is proud of it and will mention it often when speaking to him, he also likes to mention parts of their history, like: ** "We Singalians killed off our rulers a long time ago, but Pendor appears to need one more than we did. I respect you, Captain, and I will stand behind you as you reach for a crown." ** "Amongst the Singalians, we have no lords. We killed the last one over a hundred years ago." ** "We are a simple people and our code is equally simple: We fight to the death in battle and never retreat. We do not desert our Lords unless they prove themselves unworthy by cowardly flight from battle. This was the case with the lord whom I served. I have come to Pendor to regain through battle the honor I lost with my lord, who fled like a cur and disgraced us all." * Kaverra speaking of Ediz: "He told me he don't care to associate with peasants who would never be allowed to call themselves warrior women in his clan. He says the Singalians divide women up early into servant, wife and warrior classes, and they are never allowed to change." * "The Singalians ancestors are part D'Shar, which makes them distant cousins of the Jatu. They all came from the Old Empire to Pendor as mercenaries." - rumor * "Despite the harsh conditions of the desert, the Singalians appear to truly enjoy riding there with their clanbrothers. They know how to survive there and where water can be found. If you really need to go to the desert, see if you can find one of them to guide you." Category:Singalians Category:Minor Factions Category:Troop trees